weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Socialism
"To me, what socialism means is to guarantee a basic level of dignity. It's asserting the value of saying that the Socialist States of America we want and American workers and farmers proud of is one in which all future generations of socialists can access a dignified state-funded education in socialism. It's one in which no person is too poor to have the medicines they need to live as a collective rather than in the shackles of individualism. I want America to produce steel in one year by melting down every plastic, metal, and material in their households and keep the furnaces burning 24/7 to ensure the economy will be successful!" -'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, justifying the Socialist ideology through her bullshit speech.' "Where is my daily production?" -'Supreme Leader' "GET BACK TO LEARNING!" -'Socialist Commissar' Socialism, a political ideology that believes that the government has ownership of people and property for the "common good" of the state and civilian lives. However, they really want that money and control of the lives of people to the extent of the law in which the Socialist Party tends to rewrite and the ball is in order to be allowed to carry out their own agenda on the populace. Well, it doesn't work that way sometimes and often leads to rebellion and revolution in which they overthrow the socialist state with AK-47s and huff trade to fund the rebels Regardless it is easy to show up without any weapons to overthrow the socialist government and also crowds of people can make a difference by chanting how ugly the leader is and how much he is a loser. This is very tricky though and can lead to more problems into the future if it doesn't work and work the people will do if this fails. Beliefs and Features of Socialism Socialism doesn't work out usually because of the flawed and detrimental beliefs it holds on the population and some liberals think it's going to be the future of politics. In conclusion, socialism was never good on paper nor was it good practice and this is the list of beliefs and features of socialism which makes it stranger than fiction and also harmful to modern society. *The head of state is called the Supreme Leader and usually is a selfish egotistical maniac who uses state-funded terrorism to get his way. *Collective or governmental ownership and administration of the means of production and distribution of goods such as agriculture, industrial production, private businesses, and factories all goes to the government. *People are forced to pick fruits and vegetables from the state-owned farms and expected by law to meet the production quotas. *Purges of dissidents, intellectuals, government officials, clergy, and anyone deemed unproductive and a threat to submissive society in which the Supreme Leader does not want to lose control over. *Systematic harassment of people for no reason or without any warning because the Supreme Leader is having a bad day and wants to take it out on his people. *Overthrowing a democracy to assert themselves a the future of success through mass failure, usually by a bunch of self-righteous asshats. *Calling their enemies "fascists" and "racists" and ignoring the fact socialists are the same thing but more dumb about it. *Batshit crazy Supreme Leaders fight against the members of the Socialist Party and among themselves in order to be the next Supreme Leader. *Teachers are known as Commissars who teach future generations about the "glorious" ideology of Socialism by brainwashing them. *High demands of industrial goods by recycling and melting down useless material and turning into other useless material like metal that can't even hold a bridge. Socialist Fascism Socialist fascism is the belief that one race of people should rule the country instead of minorities and also the government owns the industries and businesses. This was misidentified as fascism as a single word however the true fascists are socialists and therefore they tried to lie to the public by brainwashing the population. Where are the characteristics of socialist fascism and they're very similar to socialism: *Socialism is the state economic policy. *Racial purity is a big factor because they want supersoldiers to fight their battles. *State ownership of goods as a means of production and also they want that money now not later. *Hostile stances on race, gender, religion and also bubble gum flavor. *Totalitarianism or dictatorship is their big gold in the government telling people what to do is cool to them. *Rejection of traditional religions and also attempt to make up their own holiday to celebrate the undeserving and false achievements of their crazy-ass leader. Americommunist Socialism The Americommunist Party or American Socialist Party, was founded by some dumbass named Charles Emil Ruthenberg in 1919 and his league of brainless idiots. His plans for the nation the nation plan was to overthrow American democracy but it failed because it is always been there in the beginning. Also he tried to destroy the earth with the pigs pooping all over but it failed. What else happened is a mystery but big meteor fell out of the sky and fell on his car. Ideology The Americommunist believed that society owes them and also they need to hoard the goods that people make a living off of to share as a whole to the community. This is good in everything however it's a terrible idea nobody makes that much in the year and they expect them two buy more production and then give it out for free. The very aspect of Americommunism is flawed into itself money cannot be grown on fields or anywhere even trees. Picking potatoes and cabbage everyday is boring and also tiring because production cannot be able to keep up with the demands. Also growing potatoes requires skill which Communists, fascists, socialists do not have whatsoever and they get pissed off when people can't even grow a leaf on a tree. They tend to make everybody seem racist which they are extremely racist themselves by calling minorities ethnic slurs and also not taking responsibility for their own actions because they are cowards and hate to admit they're wrong. Category:Government Category:Ideology Category:Politics Category:Socialism